mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2451
Miley Episode Number: 2451 Date: Wednesday, March 23, 1994 Sponsors: E, J, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". Original version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Bob, Olivia, and David sing a song about the rain outside on a rainy day. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Carrot Subtraction 4 - 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit gives an interview to Elmo about ideas for games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Look both ways before you cross the street Artist: Ray Favata |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo hangs his nose on a feather boa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones's J story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Funny Four tickles all the people and animals he sees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays a game of tag with Bert, who is reading his book. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|People go under, over, through and around a hoop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Sufferin' Till Suffrage" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek & Luci sings "Let's All Do A Little Tapping" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Professor Grover talks about the importance of listening...especially if the sound indicates some kind of danger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We have a nice school"... with ducks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts the Letter of the Day Pageant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|El juega hockey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Hoots gets into a musician's duel with Wynton Marsalis. Hoots ends up winning by flying and playing his saxophone at the same time. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "run." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster encounters a green napkin. Every time he squeezes the napkin, a new number appears, allowing Cookie to count up to 20. This creeps him out, but what's even more creepy is when Kermit shows up inside the napkin at the end of the bit -- he's also green, after all. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a poem about the sad time when her goldfish died. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Four Big Cheers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Stop! (Moving Colored STOP signs in fast-motion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gingerbread Men sing "Sweet Gingerbread Man" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on a pepper as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Chris play the Tickle-Stop game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter - E - Ear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie makes a clay bust of Bert, but runs out of clay for the nose, so he pulls Bert's nose off and puts it on the statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. We then fade to Bob holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. (Oscar: Huh. You call this a production? It looks like it was produced by Big Bird!) |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide